Untitled
by hansknightshade133
Summary: So this is my first story, so please bear with me. I'm not good at giving summaries. The story is set after the war, the students of Hogwarts come back to attend the last year of school. And the Death Eaters who lost the war have come back for revenge for the death of their master, Lord Voldemort, that's all I can think of as a summary.


It was the beginning of a new school year, Luna was in the 7th and last mandatory year at Hogwarts. She was sitting in the Hogwarts Express, in a compartment with a few of her familiars, she sat next to her best friend, Ginny Weasley who was talking to her older brother Ron who sat on her left. Luna was thinking about someone, a man, a man much older than her and a death-eater, she had received a letter from the man, asking her to meet him in the abandoned cottage near the forest, once she reached school. Luna saw the two blondes sit in front of her the Malfoy twins, Natasha and Draco, the two were very close for siblings even for twins but that was not unnatural in the Wizarding world.

The train stopped when they reached school, as usual there was a feast and sorting. Their new Headmistress, the former Professor McGonagall addressed the students, there was a new threat to the Wizarding world.

Lord Voldemort's son by his mistress, Chimera Malfoy (nee Lestrange), Rodolphus and Rabastan's youngest sister. The son was called, Marius Riddle and he was only a youth of 24 who had decided to seek revenge for the murder of his father.

All of the students then went to either the all house common room or their own dormitories.

Luna sat with her group of friends in the common room, "Ginny…" she began as she sat next to her best friend, "I want to talk to you about something…" she said, clutching the letter in her hand. "Sure, Luna what's wrong?" Ginny asked with a raised brow, she had seen Luna clutching the letter all along. "Mr Malfoy wants me to meet him in the old cottage near the forest…" she began but was cut off by the redhead, "Then I think you should go see him!" Ginny said, she understood well as she herself was involved with a Professor in school.

Luna sneaked out of school at night, when everyone else was sleeping. She walked towards the edge of the forest, where the old abandoned cottage was located. She saw the blonde Malfoy standing there, leaning against the wall.

"I didn't think you would come to see me…" he said. She walked to him, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Yes, I did come to see you… how could I not?" she asked taking a small pause, playing with one of his long blonde strands. "I can't stop thinking of the time we spent together, Lucius..." she finished, reaching for his hand and taking it in her own.

Lucius pulled her closer to himself, "You do know we can't do this, this… it's not going to work…" he began but he stopped, she hid her face in his shirt, tears falling down her cheeks, she hugged him tighter afraid he would go away. "Come let's go inside before anyone sees us…" he said, picking her up in his arms bridal style, he closed the door behind them with a kick.

He set her down on the bed sitting down next to her after kicking his shoes off. "I missed you Lucius…" she said, shifting closer to him. "I know and I missed you too!" he said in reply, before kissing her forehead. "Will you not make love to me Lucius?" she asked, taking his hand in her own. "No my dear, we cannot do this anymore…" he told her, kissing the back of her hand.

"But why not? I mean you are no longer a death eater, and… oh… you are still on their side is it not?" she asked, getting up to sit in between his legs. "Yes my dear, and I don't want to risk Marius finding out about this, he will punish both you and me and my family, and I do not want them… my family to suffer for something they have nothing to do with…" he said.

Lucius leaned down and began kissing her neck and shoulders, his hands wrapped around her waist. "Oh Lucius…" she said, grabbing his arms, that were wrapped around her waist, Luna turned her head to her side and kissed him on the lips, he kissed her back, one of his hands playing with one of her perky nipples.

She pulled away from him, and turned around so she was sitting on her knees, she then sat in between his legs again, wrapping her legs around his waist. Lucius kissed her again, his hands finding their way under her thin nightgown, his hand feeling nothing but smooth skin, his touch sent shivers running down her spine. Taking her nightgown off her body slowly, he began kissing her again, her lips and her neck.

He then made her lie down on one side of the bed, lying down next to her, she shifted closer to him keeping her hand on his slightly exposed bare chest. Luna was about to say something when he began kissing her neck she moaned, her fingers finding their way into his platinum mane.

Her hands had found their way under his shirt, Lucius gave her his famous smirk and started unbuttoning his shirt, taking his time. She ran her hands down his bare chest and stomach, after he threw the shirt off his shoulders.

Lucius began stroking her clit, earning a gasp from her, he continued stroking her clit until she came on his fingers, he smiled at her, taking his finger to his mouth sucking on a little.

He sat on his knees, parting her legs so he could lie down in between her legs. He stroked her clit gently with his tongue, licking and sucking her sweet juices, she came hard in his mouth, panting loudly. "Luci… Lucius… th… that was... the best orgasm ever…" she said panting, as he was taking his pants off.

Lucius then lay down on top of her balancing his weight on his arms. She held his right hand, entwining their fingers, "I can handle your weight Lucius, just hold both my hands…" she said, entwining the fingers of their other hand. He entered her slowly, as he began kissing her again. Luna had her arms wrapped around his waist, kissing him back.

He entered her slowly thrusting into her gently, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his shoulders. "Lucius please…" she said between gasps, "Am I hurting you my dear?" he asked her, "No, but please go slow Lucius… so we get more time…" she said, running her fingers through his platinum blonde mane. He nodded decreasing his speed, but he increased his speed again slowly, "Don't stop Lucius, I'm on the… oh right there…" she whispered to him, holding him close to herself. She came hard, and felt his release inside her just a second later, spilling his seed in her womb.

"I really missed you, Lucius…" she said as he lay down next to her, panting heavily. She shifted on her side and put her hand on his bare chest and her head on his shoulder, "I missed you too my dear…" he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

She fell asleep in his arms, she slept peacefully that night, in the arms of the man she loved. Lucius woke Luna up early the next morning, she had to be in school. Luna sneaked inside school and her dorm.


End file.
